Athena And her daugter
by Brendalic3
Summary: Its a story i wrote for school. It doesn't have Annabeth, but a new character. her name is Mackenzie. Want me to write more, just review the story, please, telling me that. thank you


Athena and her Daughter

"No, you may not go to your garden today, Ms. Mackenzie," the house cleaner said to the little girl. "Your mother said you had to stay here for your daily classes."

The little girl narrowed her eyes looking at the maid. "My name is Mackenzie, daughter of Athena, I am allowed to do anything I want," she said with a royal voice, which was high enough that you could hear it all around the house.

"But your mom ordered that you cannot go today. You have to do your daily classes," the maid pleaded.

There was a pause of silence in the room; no one said anything. Mackenzie folded her arms across her chest with still narrowed eyes. "Fine," she lied with a perfect voice that could have meant the truth.

The house cleaner nodded and exited the little girl's room.

Mackenzie smiled as soon as the door was closed. She was the most spoiled 7-year-old in the world. Her grandfather, Zeus, gave her everything she wanted because after all Athena was his favorite daughter and now Mackenzie was her favorite granddaughter. Since she was born, she had lived in the house her mother gave her.

Athena never came down from Mount Olympus to see Mackenzie. Mackenzie does not even know how Athena looks; all she sees are the statues of her mother that are in town. Every birthday, every holiday, Mackenzie had to spend it alone. The people that worked for her leave for the holidays and on her birthdays too.

On her birthday, she liked to spend it alone with no cake or presents. Mackenzie liked to sit around in her garden having her meal there. She never had friends because she was never allowed out of her home. In the garden, there was wire around for no one to get in or for her to get out.

Today was the same day as the others. For her, it felt like she was on a schedule each day. Mackenzie wanted to do something different for a change.

She started planning her escape to her garden. It was still morning and she had not eaten breakfast yet. Her stomach suddenly growled like a wolf. She could not stand being hungry in the morning.

She quickly got dressed in her nicest clothes she could find. Mackenzie liked dresses, and she had them in almost every color that you could think of. She swiftly ran downstairs not bothering to say good morning to the maids cleaning the around the house.

As she reached the last step, she could smell the sweet smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. That was her favorite meal of all times. She kept walking towards the kitchen, and the closer she got the stronger the smell got.

"Good morning, Mackenzie," the maid said happily.

"Good morning, Fiona," Mackenzie said with not insignificantly in her voice. She called everyone by their first name because she thought she was better than they were.

She sat down at the dining table alone as always. It was an immense table for such a little girl. It was long too because Mackenzie had to get a special chair for her to reach up to eat her meals.

Mackenzie ate quickly, eager to leave the house as soon as possible. She did not even taste the food; she just gulped down the food almost in whole. She left the table without a thank you to Ms. Fiona for the delicious breakfast.

A few hours past and Mackenzie develop a plan for her escape. She wanted to go beyond the four walls of her garden. She knew there were more amazing things out there she had never seen with her own eyes. Of course, she had seen pictures in her book from her classes, but yet that was not enough to satisfy her hunger to see new things.

She was at the living room waiting for her home-school teacher to arrive. She was getting impatient because her teacher did not arrive at the usual time. Mackenzie decided to make a run for it. The setting was perfect because the maids were not around and no one could see her.

She quickly got up, and tiptoed to the back door of her home. As she walked, she noticed she could not hear anything, not even the sound of a broom moving or a fly fluttering its wings. It was very quiet.

As she reached the door, she was suddenly afraid to open. It was the only door that leads to the garden. Mackenzie tried to encourage herself, but her hand would not respond. A minute or so passed, she was worried about what might happen, but yet her desire to escape was still alive.

"Come on," she murmured to herself, "you can do this."

She was standing in front of the door, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Everything happened in less than 10 seconds. First she was standing there and next thing she knew she was outside. The sun was in its highest peak of the day; she could barely open her eyes because she was not use to the sun's light.

Mackenzie moved on the edges of the houses while trying not to make any noise. She was hidden in a shadow while she started to see her garden. The garden was huge; it was almost 5 acres for only her yet she could not go see it all. It had beautiful flowers making beautiful figures that you could have seen from the sky. Every plant that you saw, Mackenzie planted. She only allowed workers to water the plants, but not just any worker. Mackenzie had to know they are well mannered and that she can trust them with her flowers. With a naked eye, you can see the field full of flowers, but if you walked straight, you will find that it ends.

The garden was not all covered in all flowers. The back parts of the garden were cover by deep green grass and trees. She was never allowed to see the back part. She was told that she could only go up the red line that was marked by red roses. The roses have thorns so she would never dare to go pass it up until now.

She walked to the line. She forgot to plan how to pass this obstacle. She was a little shaky because she was afraid of being caught. She did not know the punishment she would get if they find her.

The day was beautiful with the sun high in the sky and some puffy white clouds. The smell of fresh air was unbelievable; Mackenzie never really smelled it before. She calm down a little, and decided she could sort of climb it.

She started at the roses for a little while then she put a foot forward to start passing through the line. The line was not too tall, but it kept her from passing it. She took a deep breath while thinking of something pleasant. Her right leg went over the line of roses first.

The movement was too fast because she felt a thorn poking her leg. She bit her tongue before a wild scream came out yet a single tear came out of her right eye. She started to wonder if she was bleeding, but Mackenzie did not want to see. She took another deep breath, and her other leg went over the line. This time she lost her balance and fell down to the floor.

Mackenzie did not cry at all; the grass made the fall less harmful. She saw her legs, they were not bleeding, but she had a couple of scratches here and there. She quickly got up, and observed her surroundings.

On one side, it was her garden, and in the other side, there was a forest. The sun did not shine in the other side of the garden; however, she walked straight into the forest without hesitating.

After a few minutes of adoring the forest, Mackenzie wanted to go back home. She noticed the light of day going off; she was getting worried now. She was in the middle of a small clearing, trying to decide in which direction was going to take her home. She was getting desperate and worried.

"Calm down," she swiftly stuttered to herself. She tried to convince herself that everything was all right, but to she could not lie to herself.

Then she heard a voice murmuring something she could not understand.

"Who is there?" she anxiously cried. She spin quickly to see who was it, and then she saw a woman with a dark cloak on.

The woman looked like a dark shadow; it was not easy to spot her. She was walking towards her slowly. She did not look like she meant any harm, but Mackenzie was frighten.

"Whoo ar-re you?" she stuttered. Her finders suddenly felt cold as if she was touching the ice from the North Pole.

"Hello Mackenzie," the woman said. You could not even see her face because of the long black cloak she was wearing.

Mackenzie hesitated because she could not believe the woman knew her name. "How do you know my name?" she whispered.

"I know everything about you," the woman said. "I know your mother's name. She is the goddess of wisdom and war; her name is Athena."

Mackenzie nodded in disbelieve. "What's your n-name?" she stuttered.

"My name is…Med. I lived in the city of Athens where your mother is very, very adored," she lied to her, but her voice did not even stumble a bit. Her real name was Medusa. She did live in the city of Athens. Medusa used to be so beautiful, but one day Athena took her beauty away.

Mackenzie smile proudly of being the daughter of Athena. "Do you know my mother?" she curiously asked.

She nodded without a word.

"Can you take me to her?" she said with a big enthusiasm in her voice.

Medusa hesitated; she was planning to kidnap the little girl from her mother. She still had a grudge inside of her. She hated Athena for taking her prettiness away. Her plan was to take the little girl away, and make her mother give her beauty back to Medusa. Of course, she had a second plan, if Athena did not want to give her beauty back to her; Medusa will put the little girl in the Underworld.

"Sure," Medusa said.

Mackenzie smile with excitement. She was glad she had escaped from her home.

They both walked deeper into the forest. Medusa did not take the cloak; she knew it was just a matter of time before Athena found out her baby was missing.

In Mount Olympus, everything was going as it supposed to be. Until Hermes, the messenger of the gods, arrived with bad news to Athena.

"Your daughter has been kidnapped by Medusa," confessed Hermes.

Athena's face was pale, with no life. "How can these happen?" she asked desperately.

Hermes hesitated to say what really had happen, but he knew he had no other choice. "Mackenzie escaped from her home. When the maids notice...it was too late. Medusa left a note saying she took the little girl, and that you will get her back if you give her beauty back. I am sorry, Athena."

"What happens if I do not accept?" she asked with fear of her voice.

Hermes left quickly; he knew he failed on looking after Mackenzie. He updated Athena every week with news about her.

Athena took a deep breath. She did not want to fight, but she did not have another choice.

Back with Mackenzie and Medusa, everything was all right. Medusa was still thinking about what to do with the little girl. She did not want keep Mackenzie all the time; she wanted to leave her in a path directly to the underworld. She knew that leaving her in the path, Athena would be pressured to make a choice.

After a few minutes walking with Mackenzie, Medusa was ready to leave her. She waited all she could, but now she lost her patients. Mackenzie kept talking about what she was going to do once she sees her mother.

Medusa suddenly stop. "You're going to go on by yourself, Mackenzie," she said with a pleasing voice.

Mackenzie was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I need to do… something. Just follow the path, and it will lead you to a place," medusa said in her knees so she could be the same height as Mackenzie.

Mackenzie was thinking about it. "What if, if I get lost?" she cried because she was actually afraid.

"Do not worry my dear," medusa said with a motherly voice. She did not care one bit about her so it was easy to lie. "You will find… a magical place where you get everything you want."

"Really?" she said smiling with her shiny white teeth.

Medusa nodded.

"_Everything_?"

Medusa nodded again.

_That way I can meet my mom, and have everything I want, _Mackenzie thought. She like that thought of having candy, flowers, and her mother in one place!

"So you want to continue?" medusa asked.

Mackenzie nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes I do want to go!" she exclaimed.

Medusa smile happily that her plan had gone the right way.

Now with Athena making her war plans, she did not think of anything else. All she did was prepare plan on how to get her baby back to her.

"Athena?" Zeus called her from his throne.

"Yes, father?" she said still working of her plan.

"You may not create a war just like that," her father said in one breath.

Athena's expression was confused because how else was she supposed to get Mackenzie back. "I have no other choice. I ought to do this."

Her father shook his head disappointed. "You cannot go to Earth. You have to stay here and protect your people from here." Zeus did not want to argue with his favorite daughter, but he had no other choice.

Athena left without a word back. If she could not go to Earth, she was going to find a way to help Mackenzie. She had a well were she kept an eye of Mackenzie. She did not see it often because she knew the effects of it. Mackenzie would have felt watched, and she did not want that.

She saw Mackenzie skipping happily in the trial Medusa left her. Athena felt anger run through her body like burning flames. She knew that there had to be a way because there is always a way.

Athena started to wonder if she could feel anything. Then a she had an idea. She took a short breath and with it she blew into the well. Yes, Mackenzie did feel it because she reacted to it. Athena smiled because she had found her plan.

"Whoa," Mackenzie laughed. She saw the clouds thinking about her mother. She knew that no one can take away her good mood.

By now, she could see some kind of gates. The path did not seem long from where she was standing. Just a couple of runs and she could reach her mother and her dreams.

The wind blew harder in the opposite of her direction that she was heading. She struggle, but did not give up. All of her dreams were waiting for her in her mind.

Mackenzie was getting closer to the gates of the Underworld, and Athena was getting more worried. Even though Athena kept blowing, Mackenzie would not give up. She was that eager to meet her goal.

Athena was getting desperate each second that passed. She knew very well what could happen if she escape to the underworld, but it was worth it for her. Her gaze would not turn away from the well.

"You really want to save her?" Zeus asked, scaring Athena.

"She's my only child. I could not bear to see her get harm. She's heading to the Underworld and yet I cannot do anything," Athena said still gazing at the well.

Zeus left Athena alone. He was very sorry for what had happen. He loved Mackenzie, but he could not do much about.

Athena knew there was not much time left. Medusa would not get her way, but Athena would lose her baby. No one gets out of the Underworld. She kept blowing, but she knew her daughter well enough to know she would not give up on her goals.

Only minutes left until Mackenzie reached the gates, and Athena was still blowing on the well. That did no good, and she knew it. Athena had to go down and save her.

Mackenzie could see the doors clearly. She started running like lightning. No one would stop her when something caught her eye. There was something in the sky; it was bright and sort of beautiful. Her mouth felt open; she could not believe what she was seeing.

She rubbed her eyes while thinking she was going blind. It looked like angel coming from the sky. Suddenly she forgot about her purpose; she did not know what she was doing there. Only she knew that the angel was something especial.

Once the angel search the ground, Mackenzie saw the figure of a woman with a beautiful white lace dress. She did not have wings like Mackenzie though, but she did have an angelic face. Her skin was the color of an ivory pearl with caramel eyes, and her hair was chocolate brown. It was unbelievable. Mackenzie started to think she was dead, lifeless, and deceased because of the pretty lady that was standing in front of her.

"Hello honey," the woman said in a musical kind of voice. Her voice was even beautiful.

Mackenzie forgot how to breathe or even blink.

"Are you okay?" Athena asked. "Did I startle you?"

Somehow, she managed to shake her head. "Whoo are… _you_?" Mackenzie inquired.

"I am-"

"Stop!" a high voice said breaking Athena's sentence. It was Medusa! "Get away from her, Mackenzie!" Medusa screamed.

Mackenzie obeyed without hesitating.

"How can you do this, Medusa!" Athena said.

Mackenzie reacted to the name; she knew exactly who it was. "You lied to me?" she cried with pain in her voice.

No one said anything for a minute. Athena tried to get closer to Mackenzie but she kept backing up.

"I mean no harm to you," Athena promised. "I just need you to hear me for a minute. Please Mackenzie."

Mackenzie did not know what to do, but something inside her told her it was okay. She nodded without a word.

Athena took advantage of the opportunity. Without taking her time of how or when, she went straight to the point. "I am Athena. You mother."

Mackenzie was speechless. A tear ran down her reddish cheek. "Momma," she cried.

Athena smile. She got on her knees, and hugged her little one that she adored and it was the only reason she was here. "I love you sweetheart."

"I momma," Mackenzie cried again.

Many happy tears ran across both of their faces, until someone broke the joyful moment. Medusa had taken the little girl by her arms.

"Change me," ordered Medusa, "or she will be turn into a stone."

Mackenzie closed her eyes tightly as she could. She tried to get out of Medusa's grip, but it was a big struggle.

The whole thing occurred too rapidly. There was a lightning that came right between Athena and Medusa when a silver mirror appeared right when Medusa was taking off her cloak for the snakes to meet Athena's eyes. Instead Medusa met her snake's eyes, and as a lightning-second she was turn into a cold dirty stone. Athena knew her father helped her.

Mackenzie was now free of Medusa's grip. She ran to her mother's arms. Athena carried her and kissed her cheek. Her dreams came true. She did not want this moment to end any time soon.

Athena carried her back to her home. Mackenzie told her everything that had happen in her life. Athena could not believe how many things she missed out on.

"Mom, will you stay?" she asked while both of them where standing on the threshold of the house.

Athena knew the question was coming. "I know that have been missing for the past 7 years in your life. I am very sorry, but I cannot stay."

Mackenzie's smile went away. Her hoped had fallen down to the ground.

"Listen, Mackenzie. I love you, and if… if you become a good girl and listen to them, I will try to come down when I can. I know it is not enough, but it's all I can offer."

Mackenzie was still looking down.

"They are your family, Mackenzie. They love you as much as I do. I choose them because they will do anything for you."

One of the maids came. Mackenzie noticed her expression.

"We were worried about you. We knew you were smart enough to come back home, but after a few minutes we had to tell someone," said Fiona. "We love you more then you can imagine."

Mackenzie though about the words she said. Now she realized why she never got in any trouble. They did love her. "I am so sorry," she apologized looking at her mother.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Athena said.

Everyone gather in the living room. Mackenzie wanted to apologize to everyone. She knew her mistakes because after all she had her mother's wisdom to know what was the right thing to do now.

"I. I apologized for my rudeness," she cried. Many tears ran down her face; she was sobbing now. "I. Did. Not. Mean to. Be. Mean," she stuttered. "I do not want you all to hate me."

"We will never hate you," many workers said at the same time.

She smiled looking at her mother.

"When you feel the wind, it will be me look at you from Mount Olympus," Athena said.

"That was you?" she question.

Athena nodded. "I was trying to guide you back home, but you did not give up."

She blushed. "I'm sorry."

Her mother smile.

"Can I wave hi when I feel the wind?"

Athena nodded. "Any time."

They both hugged for more than a minute. Mackenzie knew this was not a permanent good-bye, but it would be a long time before she sees her again.

Athena had to leave. She stood in the middle of a clearing. Everyone was outside waving good-bye to her.

"I love you mom!" Mackenzie shouted and Athena was gone.


End file.
